Simplify the expression. $(-2k+4)(k-2)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-2k+4}$ onto the ${k}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {k}({-2k+4}) + {-2}({-2k+4})$ Then distribute the ${k}.$ $ = ({k} \times {-2k}) + ({k} \times {4}) + {-2}({-2k+4})$ $ = -2k^{2} + 4k + {-2}({-2k+4})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = -2k^{2} + 4k + ({-2} \times {-2k}) + ({-2} \times {4})$ $ = -2k^{2} + 4k + 4k - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -2k^{2} + 8k - 8$